1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method of controlling the shifting of gears, i.e. shift stages, in a transmission, particularly an automatic transmission, for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, transmissions, particularly automatic transmissions for vehicles perform a shift action when the rpm of an engine reaches a synchronous state. Particularly, in case of an automated transmission (ATM) used in a conventional vehicle, it takes much time to reach a top speed after starting, because the automatic shift of gears consumes much time.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1999-105582 A discloses a shift control device for an automatic transmission, which rapidly reduces the rpm of an engine at least when a shift-up action occurs, thereby restricting both shift shock and noise.
However, such a structure and thus a control method therefor are complicated, so there is a need for a control method for a vehicle transmission in which shift time is made shorter and the structure thereof is simpler.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.